Bloody Red
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: Suoh Mikoto wasn't dead...or rather he didn't die...yet there was something different in him. He knows...he was testing himself...and then there's you...This is your story...and then you met Mikoto...the new Suoh Mikoto. Lets see what happens to your normal every day life after meeting him. Warnings will be changed in the future. Mikoto x reader / Mikoto x OC


"It's no use sensei, the vice principal will pull me out of the team because of that accident!" Before you can respond to your student the young boy started running away from you.

"Oi! Tsukimori!" You called after the boy, irritated.

Seriously, are all 7th graders like this? When you were in 7th grade, you can't even answer your teacher's question let alone yell back at them?

"Tsk, kids these days." You murmured as you try to follow where your student went off to.

"Tsukimori!" You called, "Oi, Tsukimori! You know you don't like it when I get mad. Not only you will be pulled out of the team, but I'll make sure you'll be joining Kawamura-sensei's detention class for a month!" You added.

You wondered near around the docks where you guessed Tsukimori will be hiding in. There were several abandoned warehouses there and lately it has been the student's hideout whenever they decided to ditch their classes.

"Tsukimori?" You stepped inside one of the warehouses and started wondering around deeper inside-when you suddenly heard a low growl.

You froze.

It wasn't a normal growling sound that you hear from dogs and cats when fighting. It was a sound of something much...larger. a tiger-no…

A lion.

_'Fuck. Shit. Run!'_ Screamed your head. You turned slowly and took a step backwards, and another...and another until your back collided with something hard and...!?

You instinctively knew that it wasn't a wall-it was a someone.

There was an unexplainable silence and something inside your stomach twisted like you wanted to throw up because of nervousness.

"Oiya? What is sensei doing in a place like this?" A sickening voice started and your eyes widened in fear.

"G-gomenasai..." you stuttered, not bothering to look behind you.

"Don't worry I don't mind." The man's voice responded, "since you're here already..." the man leaned down to whisper on your ear, "its been a while since I tried someone..." he said quietly, "how about you stay for a while?"

You immediately stiffened at the suggestion and your heart starting beating three times faster and you jumped away from the man.

"G-gomen...I'm just looking…for my student." You said, trying to keep your trembling voice to normal. "I-I'm sorry for intruding here-"  
You looked up at the large bodied man in front of you and your eyes widened in fear; He wasn't alone, there was 3 more men behind him wearing a sickening expression of lust on their faces and they chuckle few meters behind the first man.

"O-oh, another company?" You looked at them trying to calm yourself down. "Your friends probably?" You looked up at them then at the man then to the warehouse gate which was still~ far away and you don't even trust your own speed...you knew that before you could even make it there, they'll catch up and...You're screwed as fuck.

You inhaled deeply trying to think of a fast way to at least escape the place…who cares if wounded or what...as long as you can make it outside!

"Sensei." One of the men called your attention, you looked at them.

"Y-yes?" Slowly you started walking to the direction of the gates.

"Why are you trying to escape? We won't hurt you." One of them walked to the gates and stood there.

"I-I... you see, I don't have time at the moment...and I still have to finish some papers back at the school...how about some other time?" You suggested.

"You see, miss." One of them started approaching you as he speaks, "this isn't something you can talk and reschedule." He said, as he dropped a hand on your shoulder.

You looked up at him calmly yet inside your hear you're already panicking as he took a small knife from his pocket.

"It's either you run and we chase you with this, or you stay and be good."

You swallowed hard as you look at the pocket knife he was holding.  
You estimated the possibility of overpowering the tall man and taking the knife from him...

-10%. He's larger and 100%stronger than you.

"Ok." You surrendered.

"Great. You're a smart one miss." He said, putting the knife back at his pocket as he turn away from you and the rest started chuckling.

"So loud." You heard someone said behind you...exactly right behind you. And suddenly a cold wind blew past you...

"What the-ack" One of the men screamed followed by the others panicking, thinking of something to do and looking for the who was attacking them.

You fell down on the floor as one of them was suddenly thrown at the wall by an unseen force...he was thrown so hard it cracked the wall.

"Gaaaah!" Then the other one suddenly screamed, your eyes travelled to the one standing at the gates there was a sickening cracking sound and then he fell down on the ground.

"...shit..." you fell down on your knees; your head tells you to run, yet your body won't move one inch.

"Who the fuck are you!" The two remaining man was standing back to back, protecting each other from the invisible enemy.

"Show yourself you coward!"

You stared at the two as one of them was suddenly pulled away. The other panicked and jumped to your direction- it was the same guy who was holding the knife earlier at you.

He grabbed you as his protective shield, wrapping his strong arms around you and pointing the knife at you.

"L-let go you asshole!" You groaned in pain.

"Shut up woman or we die together here!" He threatened you with the knife.

He pressed the knife on your skin...it was cold and you know he won't hesitate...

"You-! What are you!?" They heard the man called, his voice stuttered. He was pulled somewhere away from where you are... you knew there was someone else with him.

"Hugo!" The man holding you called.

Then there was no answer, except for the scream of the man named Hugo. You felt the fear coming from the man holding you as he unconsciously press the knife deeper to your skin yet you were lucky it didn't cause any wound yet, but you knew that it will anytime soon...

You reached for the knife to prevent it from wounding neck...

"P-please let me go so we can both escape this!" You told him.

"He will get us- it will get us!" The man said, trembling.

"P-please..." you winced as the knife start to cut your skin. "If you accidentally killed me here, he'll get you easier because there's one of us down."

"S-shut up!" He suddenly threw you away, letting you go but accidentally hurting you with the knife in the process. It was just an accident really, the knife slicing you from your palm to the tip of your middle finger.

You winced at the pain, but it was suddenly forgotten when a hand held you down your shoulders...

It was an icy cold hand that pressed you down.

"Close your eyes." A voice whispered... you trembled in fear as the man in front of you did the same while looking at the person behind you...you tried to look at his face but... "Don't move." He warned.

"H-hai!" You answered quietly and closed your eyes, following his orders.

You heard the man groan and a couple and more of the sickening bone crushing followed by a choking sound.

You slowly opened your eyes and the man who tried to kill you earlier was now decapitated...in front of him stood a tall, muscular man with short-spiked...ruffled red hair. A black leather jacket with a collar made out of fur.

The said man looked over his shoulder lazily...towards your direction.

Golden orbs met your own.

"You..." he drawled and your body automatically went stiff.

The red haired man kneeled down before you and tilted your face to his direction.

"What are you doing here at a time like this woman?" He demanded, his voice was strained and dull.

"I-I..." you started stuttering, "I... w-was looking for my student..." you reached for his wrist and held it with your own...thinking of trying to stop him when he decided to suddenly snap you neck.

'Please don't hurt me!'

"Don't hurt you?" He said as if reading your thoughts and your eyes widened in fear. He looked at your wounded hand and closed his eyes.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue and stood up, your hand fell down on your lap. "Go woman." He said, "This is not place for you, there will be more of them, if you don't hurry." The man looked at his wrist...it has now your blood.

Hearing his warning, you hurried up and started running away back to your school's direction after bowing at him from the gates of the warehouse.

~

Suoh Mikoto looked at his hands...he still can't believe that he was still alive...yet there's still one problem, he cannot produce anymore his flames...and he craves for something...something he knew he shouldn't be craving for...

He looked at his hand; there was blood on them up to his wrist when the woman earlier held him. It smell so...sweet it makes him hungry for more...but he just had his snack at the nearby barn just now before those noisy annoying people came and interrupt his slumber.

Now he's hungry again, he looked over his shoulder and saw one of the men still alive yet barely breathing...

'Aa. He will do.' He walked to the broken man and grabbed his hair up like a rag doll to his height.

Suoh Mikoto leaned down the man's neck and bit him...the man groaned in pain and agony...if only he could scream, someone might probably be able to help him...but he couldn't, he couldn't anymore... Suoh Mikoto had already drained him of his not so satisfying blood...

Bitter. A taste of blood of someone taking in drugs. The blue king's right hand man's cooking during the time he was inside the Scepter 4's prison is better than this man's blood...

Suoh Mikoto walked around the last man's body...he looked down at his decapitated body and looked at the bloody floor...he doesn't crave for the scattered blood.

That's good. He was testing his theories about his thirst...he doesn't really crave for blood. He can still eat some stuff, but there's still sometimes that he needed to get some of it from people.

He brushed his hair up with his free hand as the other reach for his pocket for a cigarette, and light up one with his lighter...the smell of smoke is always calming...yet there was that sickening twisted sweet smell lingering when he reach up his hand near his face.

He examined his hand. Is he rotting? No..of course he's not. He's not a zombie for goodness sake.

Then he remembered...it was when that woman reached up to his hand...some of her blood from her wounded flesh on her palm was on his own.

'What a sickening smell of blood she had.' Mikoto commented, yet he lifted his wrist up to his nose to smell it some more. To know if it was really the source. And indeed it was. Her blood has that sickening smell and he unconsciously sticks his tongue out and tasted the blood.

And another...and another until Mikoto's wrist was now clean off the blood she dirtied him of.

Mikoto knew that instant that he tasted something exquisite. Though blood is something normal he can get anywhere...he seems to be more interested in her own blood.

Mikoto grinned to himself. He knew he'll meet you sometime again soon.

A/N:

Yahoi! I'm back with a small Suoh Mikoto fanfic. Yea, I wasn't able to update the other Suoh Mikoto fanfic, but I will soon. I started this story because one of my online friends who was cosplaying Mikoto and I was somewhat LIKE roleplaying a scene in which I am the interviewer while he is a revived Mikoto…which is a vampire. And so I joked that this is interesting and I wanted to write a fanfic about it…and he said yes…and so he gave me some details about Mikoto being revived and such…and guess what Mikoto has become…yeah still handsome as fucking ever. Lol it's already as obvious as freakin crap of what he has become. Anyways, this will be continued sooner or laters if he feels like it again…but I will make sure that this will be continued with or without his roleplaying skills. :D I know this author's note is quite lengthy…I apologize. But I just wanna talk more about it…okay I'll stop.

I hope you'll like it. A warning will be added in the near future. It might go up to Rated M if my "Mikoto-san" feels like it. It will not probably end like those happy ever after like twilight though, but I promise this won't end tragically…

Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if there are errors I haven't edited yet. Thank you. I will try my best to make Mikoto's character more like him. Thanks


End file.
